Monarchy
A monarchy is a form of government in which the office of head of state is usually hereditary or, in some cases, elected and which includes a royal house. These exceptions make it difficult to define "monarchy" precisely; the most objective and comprehensive (albeit circular) definition would seem to be that a monarchy is a government that calls itself a monarchy. The monarch often bears the title king or queen. However, emperors/empresses, grand dukes/grand duchesses, princes/princesses and other ranks, are or have been used to designate monarchs. Sourced :Alphabetized by author * Royalty is a Government in which the attention of the nation is concentrated on one person doing interesting actions. A Republic is a Government in which that attention is divided between many, who are all doing uninteresting things. ** Walter Bagehot, in The English Constitution (1867) * Many a crown Covers bald foreheads. ** Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Aurora Leigh (1856), Book I, line 754. * A man's a man, But when you see a king, you see the work Of many thousand men. ** George Eliot, Spanish Gypsy (1868), Book I. * Constitutional monarchies, through their structure, avoid those four republican perils : excessive rigidity, as in the American system, which is reduced to near paralysis whenever the President is seriously threatened with impeachment; political conflict and competition between the Head of State, Prime Minister and Ministers , a hallmark of the French Fifth Republic (an inherently unstable model curiously followed in a number of countries); extreme instability, which often haunted the Latin versions of Westminster; and regular resort to the rule of the street to solve conflict, which permeates those systems which live under the shadow of the French revolution. ** Professor David Flint, in The Role of the Sovereign * Americans also seem to believe that the monarchy is a kind of mediaeval hangover, encumbered by premodern notions of decorum; the reality is that the British monarchy, for good or ill, is a modern political institution — perhaps the first modern political institution. ** Adam Gopnik, in The New Yorker (29 September 1997) * A monarch's neck should always have a noose around it. It keeps him upright. ** Robert A. Heinlein in The Cat Who Walks Through Walls (1985) * We know well that the Primitive Church in her greatest purity were but voluntary congregations of believers, submitting themselves to the Apostles, and after to other Pastors, to whom they did minister of their Temporals, as God did move them. So as Ecclesiasticus, cap. 17, says, God appointed a Ruler over every people, when he divided nations of the whole Earth. And therefore if a people will refuse all government, it were against the law of God; and yet if a popular State will receive a Monarchy it stands well with the Law of God. ** Hobart, C.J., Bruton v. Morris (1614), Lord Hobart's Rep. 149; reported in James William Norton-Kyshe, Dictionary of Legal Quotations (1904), p. 100. * His fair large front and eye sublime declared Absolute rule; and hyacinthine locks Round from his parted forelock manly hung Clustering, but not beneath his shoulders broad. ** John Milton, Paradise Lost (1667; 1674), Book IV, line 300. * A crown Golden in show, is but a wreath of thorns. Brings dangers, troubles, cares, and sleepless nights To him who wears the regal diadem. ** John Milton, Paradise Regained (1671), Book II, line 458. * A king is a king, not because he is rich and powerful, not because he is a successful politician, not because he belongs to a particular creed or to a national group. He is King because he is born. And in choosing to leave the selection of their head of state to this most common denominator in the world- the accident of birth- Canadians implicitly proclaim their faith in human equality; their hope for the triumph of nature over political manoeuvre, over social and financial interest; for the victory of the human person. ** Jacques Monet, in "The Canadian Monarchy" in The West and the Nation : Essays in Honour of W. L. Morton (1976), edited by Ramsay Cook, and Carl Berger. p. 324 * These Courts are not presumed to be the best acquainted with the rights and prerogatives of the Crown: in regard to such matters, we must look differently and respectfully to other authorities. ** Sir John Nicholl, Goods of King George III, (1822), 1 St. Tr. (N. S.) 1283; reported in James William Norton-Kyshe, The Dictionary of Legal Quotations (1904), p. 68. * The monarchy is a political referee, not a political player, and there is a lot of sense in choosing the referee by a different principle from the players. It lessens the danger that the referee might try to start playing. ** Conrad Russell, 5th Earl Russell, as quoted in The Spectator (11 January 1997) * His legs bestrid the ocean; his rear'd arm Crested the world: his voice was propertied As all the tuned spheres, and that to friends; But when he meant to quail and shake the orb, He was as rattling thunder. ** William Shakespeare, Antony and Cleopatra (1600s), Act V, scene 2, line 28. * The gates of monarchs Are arch'd so high that giants may jet through And keep their impious turbans on. ** William Shakespeare, Cymbeline (1611), Act III, scene 3, line 4. * There's such divinity doth hedge a king, That treason can but peep to what it would. ** William Shakespeare, Hamlet (1600-02), Act IV, scene 5, line 123. * Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry IV'', Part II (c. 1597-99), Act III, scene 1, line 31. * Every subject's duty is the king's; but every subject's soul is his own. ** William Shakespeare, Henry V (c. 1599), Act IV, scene 1, line 186. * And fearless minds climb soonest unto crowns. ** William Shakespeare, ''Henry VI'', Part III (c. 1591), Act IV, scene 7, line 63. * O, how wretched Is that poor man that hangs on princes' favors! There is, betwixt that smile we would aspire to, That sweet aspect of princes, and their ruin, More pangs and fears than wars and women have; And when he falls, he falls like Lucifer, Never to hope again. ** William Shakespeare, Henry VIII (1613), Act III, scene 2, line 366. * She had all the royal makings of a queen; As holy oil, Edward Confessor's crown, The rod, and bird of peace, and all such emblems Laid nobly on her. ** William Shakespeare, Henry VIII (1613), Act IV, scene 1, line 87. * Ay, every inch a king. ** William Shakespeare, King Lear (1608), Act IV, scene 6, line 109. * The king-becoming graces, As justice, verity, temperance, stableness, Bounty, perseverance, mercy, lowliness, Devotion, patience, courage, fortitude, I have no relish of them. ** William Shakespeare, Macbeth (1605), Act IV, scene 3, line 91. * A substitute shines brightly as a king Until a king be by, and then his state Empties itself, as doth an inland brook Into the main waters. ** William Shakespeare, The Merchant of Venice (late 1590s), Act V, scene 1, line 94. * We are enforc'd to farm our royal realm; The revenue whereof shall furnish us For our affairs in hand. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act I, scene 4, line 45. * Let us sit upon the ground And tell sad stories of the death of kings: How some have been depos'd, some slain in war, Some haunted by the ghosts they have depos'd, Some poison'd by their wives, some sleeping kill'd; All murder'd. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act III, scene 2, line 155. * Yet looks he like a king; behold, his eye, As bright as is the eagle's, lightens forth Controlling majesty. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act III, scene 3, line 68. * I give this heavy weight from off my head, And this unwieldy sceptre from my hand, The pride of kingly sway from out my heart; With mine own tears I wash away my value, With mine own hands I give away my crown, With mine own tongue deny my sacred state, With mine own breath release all duteous oaths. ** William Shakespeare, Richard II (c. 1595), Act IV, scene 1, line 204. * The king's name is a tower of strength, Which they upon the adverse party want. ** William Shakespeare, Richard III (c. 1591), Act V, scene 3, line 12. * Have you beheld a man skillful in his work? Before kings is where he will station himself; he will not station himself before commonplace men. **Solomon, Proverbs 22: 29 * I believe that the royal family are a focus of patriotism, of loyalty, of affection and of esteem. That is a rare combination, and we should value it highly. ** Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher, in a Civil List debate, in the House of Commons (24 July 1990) ''Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations'' :Quotes reported in Hoyt's New Cyclopedia Of Practical Quotations (1922), p. 682-86. * Ten poor men sleep in peace on one straw heap, as Saadi sings, But the immensest empire is too narrow for two kings. ** William R. Alger, Oriental Poetry, Elbow Room. * Princes are like to heavenly bodies, which cause good or evil times; and which have much veneration, but no rest. ** Francis Bacon, Essays, Of Empire. * Malheureuse France! Malheureux roi! ** Unhappy France! Unhappy king!'' ** Étienne Béquet. Heading in the Journal des Débats, when Charles X. was driven from the throne. * Ce n'est que lorsqu'il expira Que le peuple, qui l'enterra, pleura. ** And in the years he reigned; through all the country wide, There was no cause for weeping, save when the good man died. ** Pierre-Jean de Béranger, Le Roi Yvetot. Rendering of Thackeray, King of Brentford. * Der König herrscht aber regiert nicht. ** The king reigns but does not govern. ** Otto von Bismarck, in a debate in the Reichstag (Jan. 24, 1882). He denied the application of this maxim to Germany. * The Prussian Sovereigns are in possession of a crown not by the grace of the people, but by God's grace. ** Otto von Bismarck, speech in the Prussian Parliament (1847). * St. George he was for England; St. Dennis was for France. Sing, "Honi soit qui mal y pense." ** Black-letter Ballad. London. (1512). * That the king can do no wrong is a necessary and fundamental principle of the English constitution. ** William Blackstone, Book III, Chapter XVII. * The king never dies. ** William Blackstone, Commentaries, IV. 249. * I loved no King since Forty One When Prelacy went down, A Cloak and Band I then put on, And preached against the Crown. ** Samuel Butler, The Turn-Coat. In Posthumous Works. * Whatever I can say or do, I'm sure not much avails; I shall still Vicar be of Bray, Whichever side prevails. ** Samuel Butler, Tale of the Cobbler and the Vicar of Bray, in Posthumous Works. * I dare be bold, you're one of those Have took the covenant, With cavaliers are cavaliers And with the saints, a saint. ** Samuel Butler, Tale of the Cobbler and the Vicar of Bray. * In good King Charles's golden days When royalty no harm meant, A zealous high-churchman was I, And so I got preferment. ** Vicar of Bray, English song written before 1710. Also said to have been written by an officer in George the First's army, Col. Fuller's regiment. The Vicar of Bray was said to be Rev. Symon Symonds; also Dr. Francis Caswell. A Vicar of Bray, in Berkshire, Eng., was alternately Catholic and Protestant under Henry VIII., Edward VI., Mary, and Elizabeth. See Fuller—Worthies of Berkshire. Simon Aleyn (Allen) named in Brom's Letters from the Bodleian, Volume II, Part I, p. 100. * God bless the King—I mean the faith's defender; God bless (no harm in blessing) the pretender; But who the pretender is, or who is King— God bless us all—that's quite another thing. ** John Byrom, Miscellaneous Pieces. * Every noble crown is, and on Earth will forever be, a crown of thorns. ** Thomas Carlyle, Past and Present, Book III, Chapter VIII. * Fallitur egregio quisquis sub principe credet Servitutem. Nunquam libertas gratior extat Quam sub rege pio. ** That man is deceived who thinks it slavery to live under an excellent prince. Never does liberty appear in a more gracious form than under a pious king. ** Claudianus, De Laudibus Stilichonis, III. 113. * 'Tis a very fine thing to be father-in-law To a very magnificent three-tailed bashaw. ** George Colman the Younger, Blue Beard, Act III, scene 4. * La clémence est la plus belle marque Qui fasse à l'univers connaître un vrai monarque. ** Clemency is the surest proof of a true monarch. ** Pierre Corneille, Cinna, IV. 4. * I am monarch of all I survey, My right there is none to dispute, From the centre all round to the sea, I am lord of the fowl and the brute. ** William Cowper, verses supposed to be written by Alexander Selkirk. * Now let us sing, long live the king. ** William Cowper, History of John Gilpin. * And kind as kings upon their coronation day. ** John Dryden, Fables, The Hind and the Panther (1687), Part I, line 271. * Who made thee a prince and a judge over us? ** Exodus, II. 14. * Tout citoyen est roi sous un roi citoyen. ** Every citizen is king under a citizen king. ** Favart—Les Trois Sultanes, II. 3. * Es war ein König in Tule Gar treu bis an das Grab, Dem sterbend seine Buhle Einen gold'nen Becher gab. ** There was a king of Thule, Was faithful till the grave, To whom his mistress dying, A golden goblet gave. ** Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faust, The King of Thule. Bayard Taylor's translation. * Der Kaiser of dis Faderland, Und Gott on high all dings commands, We two—ach! Don't you understand? Myself—und Gott. ** A. M. R. Gordon (McGregor Rose), Kaiser & Co., later called Hoch der Kaiser; published in the Montreal Herald (Oct., 1897), after the Kaiser's Speech on the Divine Right of Kings. Recited by Captain Coghlan at a banquet. * As yourselves your empires fall, And every kingdom hath a grave. ** William Habington—Night. * Elle gouvernait, mais elle ne régnait pas. ** She governs but she does not reign. ** Hénault—Memoirs. 161. Said of Mme. des Ursins, favorite of Philip V. of Spain. * The Royal Crown cures not the headache. ** George Herbert, Jacula Prudentum (1651). * The rule Of the many is not well. One must be chief In war and one the king. ** Homer, The Iliad, Book II, line 253. Bryant's translation. * Quidquid delirant reges, plectuntur Achivi. ** Whenever monarchs err, the people are punished. ** Horace, Epistles, I. 2. 14. * On the king's gate the moss grew gray; The king came not. They call'd him dead; And made his eldest son, one day, Slave in his father's stead. ** Helen Hunt Jackson, Coronation. * God gives not kings the stile of Gods in vaine, For on his throne his sceptre do they sway; And as their subjects ought them to obey, So kings should feare and serve their God againe. ** King James, Sonnet Addressed to his son, Prince Henry. * Si la bonne foi était bannie du reste du monde, il faudrait qu'on la trouvât dans la bouche des rois. ** Though good faith should be banished from the rest of the world, it should be found in the mouths of kings. ** Jean II; see Biographie Universelle. * The trappings of a monarchy would set up an ordinary commonwealth. ** Samuel Johnson, Life of Milton. * Princes that would their people should do well Must at themselves begin, as at the head; For men, by their example, pattern out Their imitations, and regard of laws: A virtuous court a world to virtue draws. ** Ben Jonson, Cynthia's Revels, Act V, scene 3. * A prince without letters is a Pilot without eyes. All his government is groping. ** Ben Jonson, Discoveries, Illiteratus, Princeps. * They say Princes learn no art truly, but the art of horsemanship. The reason is, the brave beast is no flatterer. He will throw a Prince as soon as his groom. ** Ben Jonson, Discoveries, Illiteratus, Princeps. * Over all things certain, this is sure indeed, Suffer not the old King, for we know the breed. ** Rudyard Kipling, The Old Issue, In the Five Nations. * 'Ave you 'eard o' the Widow at Windsor With a hairy old crown on 'er 'ead? She 'as ships on the foam—she 'as millions at 'ome. An' she pays us poor beggars in red. ** Rudyard Kipling, The Widow at Windsor. * La cour est comme un édifice bâti de marbre; je veux dire qu'elle est composée d'hommes fort durs mais fort polis. ** The court is like a palace built of marble; I mean that it is made up of very hard but very polished people. ** Jean de La Bruyère, Les Caractères, VIII. * Ah! vainest of all things Is the gratitude of kings. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Belisarius, Stanza 8. * Qui ne sait dissimuler, ne sait régner. ** He who knows not how to dissimulate, can not reign. ** Louis XI. See Roche et Chasles, Hist. de France, Volume II, p. 30. * L'état c'est moi. ** I am the State. ** Attributed to Louis XIV of France. Probably taken from a phrase of Bossuet's referring to the King: "tout l'état est en lui"; which may be freely translated: "he embodies the State." * Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare. ** He who knows how to dissimulate knows how to reign. ** Vicentius Lupanus,De Magistrat. Franc. Lib. I. See Lipsius, Politica sive Civilis Doctrina. Lib. IV. Cap. 14. Conrad Lycosthenes—Apopothegmata. De Simulatione & Dissimulatione. Burton—''Anatomy of Melancholy'', Part I. Sect. II. Mem. III. Subsec. 15. Palingenius—Zodiacus Vitæ. Lib. IV. 684. Also given as a saying of Emperor Frederick I., (Barbarossa), Louis XI, and Philip II. of Spain. Tacitus—Annales. IV. 71. * 'Tis so much to be a king, that he only is so by being so. ** Michel de Montaigne, Essays, Of the Inconveniences of Greatness. * A crown! what is it? It is to bear the miseries of a people! To hear their murmurs, feel their discontents, And sink beneath a load of splendid care! ** Hannah More, ''Daniel, Part VI. * An nescis longos regibus esse manus? ** Knowest thou not that kings have long hands? ** Ovid, Heroides, XVII. 166. * Est aliquid valida sceptra tenere manu. ** It is something to hold the scepter with a firm hand. ** Ovid, Remedia Amoris, 480. * The King is dead! Long live the King! ** Pardoe—Life of Louis XIV, Volume III, p. 457. * But all's to no end, for the times will not mend Till the King enjoys his own again. ** Martin Parker. Upon Defacing of White-Hall. (1645). * What is a king? a man condemn'd to bear The public burthen of the nation's care. ** Matthew Prior, Solomon, Book III, line 275. * Put not your trust in princes. ** Psalms. CXLVI. 3. * Savoir dissimuler est le savoir des rois. ** To know how to dissemble is the knowledge of kings. ** Richelieu, Miranne. * A merry monarch, scandalous and poor. ** John Wilmot, 2nd Earl of Rochester, On the King. * Here lies our sovereign lord, the king, Whose word no man relies on, Who never said a foolish thing, And never did a wise one. ** Rochester. To Charles II. "That is very true, for my words are my own. My actions are my minister's." Answer of Charles II, according to the account in Hume's History of England, VIII, p. 312. * Here lies our mutton-looking king, Whose word no man relied on, Who never said a foolish thing, Nor ever did a wise one. ** Another version of Rochester's Epitaph on Charles II, included in works of Quarles. * Wenn die Könige bau'n, haben die Kärmer zu thun. ** When kings are building, draymen have something to do. ** Friedrich Schiller, Kant und Seine Ausleger. * For monarchs seldom sigh in vain. ** Walter Scott, Marmion (1808), Canto V, Stanza 9. * O Richard! O my king! The universe forsakes thee! ** Michel Jean Sedaine, Richard Cœur de Lion. Blondel's Song. * Alieno in loco Haud stabile regnum est. ** The throne of another is not stable for thee. ** Seneca, Hercules Furens, CCCXLIV. * Ars prima regni posse te invidiam pati. ** The first art to be learned by a ruler is to endure envy. ** Seneca, Hercules Furens, CCCLIII. * Omnes sub regno graviore regnum est. ** Every monarch is subject to a mightier one. ** Seneca, Hercules Furens, DCXIV. * Kings are like stars—they rise and set, they have The worship of the world, but no repose. ** Percy Bysshe Shelley, Hellas, Mahmud to Hassan, line 195. * Hail, glorious edifice, stupendous work! God bless the Regent, and the Duke of York! ** Horace and James Smith, Rejected Addresses, Loyal Effusion, line 1. * A prince, the moment he is crown'd, Inherits every virtue sound, As emblems of the sovereign power, Like other baubles in the Tower: Is generous, valiant, just, and wise, And so continues till he dies. ** Jonathan Swift, On Poetry, line 191. * Hener was the hero-king, Heaven-born, dear to us, Showing his shield A shelter for peace. ** Esaias Tegnér, Fridthjof's Saga, Canto XXI, Stanza 7. * Broad-based upon her people's will, And compassed by the inviolate sea. ** Alfred Tennyson, To the Queen, Stanza 9. * In that fierce light which beats upon a throne. ** Alfred Tennyson, Idylls of the King (published 1859-1885), Dedication, line 26. * Titles are abolished; and the American Republic swarms with men claiming and bearing them. ** William Makepeace Thackeray, Round Head Papers, On Ribbons. * Le roi règne, il ne gouverne pas. ** The king reigns but does not govern. ** Thiers. In an early number of the National, a newspaper under the direction of himself and his political friends six months before the dissolution of the monarchy. July 1, 1830. Jan Zamoyski, in the Polish and Hungarian Diets. * Le premier qui fut roi, fut un soldat heureux; Qui sert bien son pays, n'a pas besoin d'aïeux. ** The first king was a successful soldier; He who serves well his country has no need of ancestors. ** Voltaire, Mérope. I. 3. * Hail to the crown by Freedom shaped—to gird An English sovereign's brow! and to the throne Whereon he sits! whose deep foundations lie In veneration and the people's love. ** William Wordsworth, The Excursion (1814), Book IV. * A partial world will listen to my lays, While Anna reigns, and sets a female name Unrival'd in the glorious lists of fame. ** Edward Young, Force of Religion, Book I, line 6. ''The Dictionary of Legal Quotations'' (1904) :Quotes reported in James William Norton-Kyshe, The Dictionary of Legal Quotations (1904), p. 224-226. * Let kings be as David was, men after God's own heart, yet they will not want a Shimei to rail on them. ** Finch, L.C.J., Hampden's Case (1637), 3 How. St. Tr. 1232. * The King can do no wrong; he cannot constitutionally be supposed capable of injustice. ** Sir John Nicholl, Goods of King George HI., deceased (1822), 1 St. Tr. (N. S.) 1287. * The King of England is one of those princes who hath an Imperial Crown; what is that? It is not to do what he will; no, but it is that he shall not be punished in his own person if he doth that which in itself is unlawful. ** Lord Bridgman, C.B., Case of Hugh Peters (1660), 5 How. St. Tr. 1144. * God himself, with reverence be it spoken, is not an absolute but a limited monarch, limited by the rule which infinite wisdom prescribes to infinite power. ** Lord Bolingbroke, "Patriot King". * An hiatus in government is so detested and abhorred, that the law says, "the King never dies," that there may never be a "cesser" of regal functions for a moment. ** Wilmot, L.C.J., Case of John Wilkes (1763), 19 How. St. Tr. 1130. * A people whom Providence hath cast together into one island or country are in effect one great body politic, consisting of head and members, in imitation of the body natural, as is excellently set forth in the statute of appeals, made 24 H. 8, c. 12, which stiles the King the supreme head, and the people a body politic (these are the very words), compact of all sorts and degrees of men, divided into spirituality and temporality. And this body never dies. ** Sir Robert Atkyns, L.C.B., Trial of Sir Edward Hales (1686), 11 How. St. Tr. 1204. * It is true that the King never dies; the demise is immediately followed by the succession; there is no interval: the Sovereign always exists; the person only is changed. ** Lord Lyndhurst, Viscount Canterbury v. Att.-Gen. (1843), 1 Phill. 322. * All Governments rest mainly on public opinion, and to that of his own subjects every wise Sovereign will look. The opinion of his subjects will force a Sovereign to do his duty, and by that opinion will he be exalted or depressed in the politics of the world. ** Lord Kenyon, Trial of John Vint and others (1799), 27 How. St. Tr. 640. * The Queen is a subject. ** Lord Bridgman, C.B., Scot's Case (1660), 5 How. St. Tr. 1069. * As a subject sues by attorney, so does the King; with a little variation of form, from decency: instead of saying, "The King sues by," it is said, "sues for the King"; and yet, "Coram domino rege venit dominus rex per attornatum suum, et inde producit seetam," was held to be good. Hale, Chief Justice, said, it was but an unmannerly way of declaring for the King. ** Lord Mansfield, Case of John Wilkes (1763), 19 How. St. Tr. 1102. * "The King sues by his attorney," or "the attorney sues for the King," are only different forms of expressing the same thing. It is equally good either way, as appears by the cases in 2 Lev. 82, and 3 Keb. 127; and no legal reason, but good manners and decency, as Lord Hale calls it, have given the preference of one form to another. It is the King, who, by his attorney, gives the Court to understand and be informed of the fact complained of. ** Wilmot. L.C.J., Case of John Wilkes (1763), 19 How. St. Tr. 1128. * Le Roi est mort, vive le Roi. ** French saying. * The person of the King is by law made up of two bodies: a natural body, subject to infancy, infirmity, sickness and death; and a political body, powerful, perfect and perpetual. ** Bagshaw, Rights of the Crown of England, 29. * The Sovereign can only act by advisers, and through the instrumentality of those who are neither infallible nor impeccable— answerable, indeed, for all that the irresponsible Sovereign may do, but liable to err through undue influence, and to be swayed by improper motives. ** Lord Brougham, (1854), Brownlow v. Egerton (1854), 23 L. J. Rep. Part 5 (N. S.), Ch. 390; 8 St. Tr. (N. S.) 258. * Menial servants attending the King must undoubtedly be privileged. ** Lord Elleriborough, C.J., Batson v. McLean (1815), 2 Chitt. Rep. 52. * The master is answerable for the negligence of his servant, because it may be considered to have arisen from his own misconduct or negligence in selecting or retaining a careless servant; that principle cannot apply to the Sovereign, to whom negligence or misconduct cannot be imputed, and for which if they occur in fact, the law affords no remedy. ** Lord Lyndhurst, Viscount Canterbury v. Att.-Gen. (1843), 1 Phill. Rep. 321. * Compassing the death of the King is a legal conclusion from facts. So it is, almost, as to every other offence. ** Lord Mansfield, Foxcroft v. Devonshire (1759), 2 Burr. Part IV. 937. * The law was the golden met-wand, and measure to try the causes of the subjects; and which protected his Majesty in safety and in peace. ** Prohibition del Boy, Co. 12 Rep. 65. Unsourced * Those who imagine that a politician would make a better figurehead than a hereditary monarch might perhaps make the acquaintance of more politicians. ** Margaret Thatcher (November 1995) External links Category:Politics de:Monarchie et:Monarhia es:Monarquía eo:Monarkio it:Monarchia ja:君主制 pl:Monarchia pt:Monarquia